User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Vol. 2 Episode 5 - Uh... yay, buildup?
Kind of a low energy episode this time around. Probably the most appropiate approach, considering what may lie ahead. Let's just get right into it. Good ol' Pyrrha, badass as always So our episode begins with everyone's favorite amazon promptly BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF CRDL. Single handedly, too, which is impressive, I'll admit but I have to ask: why isn't the rest of JNPR a part of this? Like, if we're gonna have a team battle, let's have a freaking team battle. Let's not just send out our best girl - alone - against an entire team of dudes who are very clearly incompetent. Y'know what I mean? It just seems like adding insult to injury. But we don't have time to think about that because noe mercury wants a piece. A little dissapointing, I figured this would've been a great opprotunity to bring in somebody ''from Velvet's team but no, let's spend some more time with merc for... plot reasons... I guess. Obviously something else is goin' down what with how easily merc gives up but I can't be arsed to care right now. '''Holy ''balls! ''Blake looks terrible!' I didn't notice in the first scene but fuck me, that is the look of someone who is ready to drop, ladies and gentlemen. Kinda pisses me off how stubborn she's being about this. I mean we're not really gonna drag this out are we? Roosterteeth? Monty? Fucking anyone? We all know how this is gonna end. I just... hope that someone, anyone in RWBY (probably Yang) freaking grows a pair and hands out some tough love. Jesus titty fucking tap dancing Christ, wtf Jaune This guy is just a downward spiral of stupidity and loserdom. Is there anyone out there, anyone at all, who still finds this even remotely funny anymore? Or are you like me and just wish Jauney Boy would just... stop? Not die. Not go away and never come back. Not even keep his mouth shut, just... fucking stop, already. I get it, he's a loser. Let's have him be less of a loser for a while, huh? What about that bit last vol. where he decapitated a freaking Ursa. That was cool. Can we bring some of that back, please? No, of course not. What are you, stupid? Who the fuck wants to see Jaune doing cool shit? Fuck that. Instead, here's a scene of Jaune *shudders* "singing" to Weiss and basically snubbing Pyrrha, like the dingus he is. That's what you get. Point is, I don't much care for Jaune, currently. And finally, we return to our villains. So it looks like Cinder has a sewing hobby. That's cute, though if I had to guess I'd say that she's sewing something EEEEEEEEEVIIIIIL. Oh, and she has a list, with Pyrrha on it. Don't know what that's about. Final Thoughts It was alright. Like I said, very low energy, very little going on. I liked it just fine but fuck, something better blow up soon. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts